Together Forever
by runrabbitrun
Summary: How to survive the fall.


As they were falling, their hearts were pounding in their ears. It was not only caused by the adrenaline of killing the Red Dragon together but also by the unknown fate of their own. Would they survive the fall? Hannibal couldn't say, all he knew was that all those looks Will had sent him during their battle and, before he had even pulled them off the cliff, were signals of finally coming to terms with the idea of them being a real couple. So as they were falling, Hannibal pulled Will closer and sealed their lips together, for the first time.

The wind was rushing in Will's ears as they were rushing closer to the water, but all he could think about was that the kiss was perfect for the occasion and, even though his cheek hurt, he kissed Hannibal back. He tasted the blood of the Red Dragon on Hannibal's lips as his tongue hesitantly flicked out to deepend the kiss. Then, suddenly, all they could feel was the shock of crashing into the water and the waves washing over their bodies. They held hands to not lose each other as they swam back to the surface. They let go when they felt safer in the water and slowly waded their wai to the shore.

They lay on the rocks, breathing heavily.

"I told you it would work," Will said, starting to laugh.

Hannibal took a breath before sitting up and looking at the top of the cliff, too far from them right now. "Indeed, Will. Now we should move on with the plan," he said, getting to his feet.

Will took a final deep breath before he stood up to follow Hannibal to a car they left not so far away from where they were. Hannibal picked up the key hidden on a tree and they got in the car, soon leaving the place.

"We should take care of these wounds, Will. You`re still bleeding."

Will had one hand on his dammaged cheek and the other was checking the knife wound on his shoulder. "Yes, and so are you," Will checked the mirrors, suddenly paranoid of someone following them.

The adrenaline was still working hard in his body and it was difficult to focus. There were so many things to be done now. They couldn't fail. So after some time revising the plan, they finally made to Bedelia's house. Hannibal parked the car and they went to the front door, and Will rang the bell. After a few minutes, Bedelia opened the door, looking a bit high. She offered them a faint smile and let them in.

The table was already set but Bedelia asked if they would like to dean up first and, they agreed. Hannibal let Will take the first shower, since he wasn't as hurt as Will was. While the younger was taking his shower and hissing a bit as he was under the water, Hannibal took care of his own scrapes. Bedelia opened a wine for them and went to the kitchen. When Will walked back to the living room, Hannibal was already there, waiting for him with the medical kit. He also had a computer on his lap, probably buying their plane tickets with their fake ID's they previously made.

"Is Bedelia okay? She seems... far away," Will said, as he entered the living room, drying his hair, shirtless.

"She will be fine, it's you I'm concerned about," they looked at each other for a few seconds before Hannibal added, putting the computer aside. "Have a seat, let's fix this first."

Will came closer and sat in a chair in front of Hannibal, who was seat on the couch. They didn't exchange words while Hannibal cleaned Will's wounds with alcohol and then bandaged them but the looks they shared were pretty intense. Hannibal finished with the wound on his cheek, sliding a thumb over the edge of the bandage, then down to trace Will's jaw, his gaze never leaving Will's blue eyes. After a few more moments, they both leaned closer and gently brushed their lips together. Hannibal didn't want to hurt the other as wounded as he was so he kept the kiss soft. It was easy to lose track of time when they were this close. But when they heard someone clear their throat, they slowly broke their kiss.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but dinner's going to be cold. I was hoping you would stay to eat something before leaving," Bedelia said, with a glass of wine in her hand.

Will blushed a little but Hannibal's face was unreadable as he stood, heading to take his shower first. Will put his new shirt on and walked to the dining room. The dinner was fabulous, they just sat there enjoying the meal while the police had probably already started to look for the both of them. Their bags were positioned in a corner of the dining room. It was hard, especially for Hannibal, this moment would probably be the last with Bedelia. She had been there for him for so many years. He had Will now, though, and that's what he ever wanted.

Soon, a cab was called under a fake name and they left Bedelia's house, heading to the airport. They had a non-stop flight to Switzerland. They had chosen this country not only because it was pretty far but because of the high style of life people there had. It could be a quiet start. It was approximately nine hours of flight but they could finally rest for a while now. Everything went fine at the check-in and, so they could leave the country without any problems.

A week passed, but the police didn't show up. They started to feel more relaxed at their new appartment, more at home, even. With the moving, they didn't have the time to talk about what was going on between them and their last kiss wasshared back in Bedelia's living room. Still, they found it really easy and comfortable to live with each other. They were rentting a two bedroom flat and it wasn't really expensive or luxurious, but they wanted to keep low profile. They had some money stashed in a Swiss back account, but they knew that they could need to start working soon.

It was a cold evening, and Will was cuddling on the couch with a duvet and watching the TV. Hannibal was doing the dishes but soon appeared in the living room, to check what Will was doing. He turned the lights off and sat beside him. Will was watching some sort of crime show but Hannibal couldn't care less about it. It was Will's company, oh-so close, that really mattered.

Hannibal's arm moved around Will's shoulders', leaving it to rest on the back of the couch when Will didn't tense up. It didn't take too long for Will to move his hand underneath the duvet and rest it on Hannibal's thigh, leaning closer to him. He rested his cheek on Hannibal's shoulder and kept watching the show, enjoying the other's warmth and presence. It was so nice to have him this close again. They could feel the intimacy growing between them.

After a while, Will started to get sleepy. He moved a bit to change the cushions around them so they could lie down with his head resting on Hannibal's chest and his arm wrapped around his middle. Hannibal didn't protest, he was loving this all too much. He moved one hand to rest on Will's dark curls, caressing his soft hair.

When the show was over, Hannibal moved a little, playing with Will's hair but the other didn't move. Hannibal moved carefully so he could stand up without waking Will. He turned the TV off and picked Will up. For a moment, he thought of taking Will to his bedroom but his legs moved towards his own. Hannibal put Will on his bed and moved to his closet to change. When he came back he found Will cuddling with a pillow, fast asleep. Hannibal's heart melted a bit in that moment. He walked to the bed and tucked both of them in, falling asleep with Will in his arms.

In the middle of the night, Will woke up by a thunder crash. He rose up on his forearms to look around. This wasn't his room... Weird. He saw Hannibal lie next to him. Bare chested, wearing only a pair of sweatpants under the sheets. For a moment he thought about going back to his own bedroom but he saw himself lying again beside him. His blue eyes were looking at Hannibal's sleeping form and, before he could stop himself, his hand was moving to touch his chest.

Will just lay there, caressing Hannibal's chest for a while, before he leaned closer to press a kiss on the other's neck. He kept kissing him gently, not noticing how close his body was moving to Hannibal's. That's when he felt skimming fingers slide up on his pajamas, on his back and his arm. Soft and inviting.

Will took an unexpected and dangerous move, straddling Hannibal's waist and moved his kisses to his shoulder and then lifted his head, so he could kiss him on the mouth. This time he didn't waste time with chastity, slipping his tongue between Hannibal's parted lips and deepening and the kiss intantly. It was a wonderful dance of tongues, slow, intense and wet. Will caressed Hannibal's arms and chest as the other moved to unbutton Will's pajamas. Despire their heated kisses, they were not rushing at all. It felt like a game but a game you knew you would won. He pushed the pajama away, Will helping him with this gesture.

Hannibal's hand moved to touch Will's, leading it to touch his arousal above Hannibal's pants. Will gasped at how hard he was and touched him slowly. They were moving slowly in synchrony, there was no rush, they had all the time in the world. Will started to grind his hips, positionating Hannibal's cock on his entrance, all above their clothes. They didn't have to give any explanation to anyone or feel ashamed about their actions. They knew each other better than anyone else did, and they felt complete with each other. It was more than interesting to know each other like that, and they wanted to explore their bond.

The kiss became harder and needier. Their hips started to move in a hesitant but eager rhythm. Hannibal's hands were on Will's hips, sliding his fingers up and down on his torso. He thought about throwing Will on the mattress but he wanted to see where this was going. The two of them lay there with just their pajama pants on, Will putting his hand on Hannibal's cheek to kiss him deeply.

Hannibal's hands moved to the top of Will's pajama pants and started to pull it down but the other was straddling him so it was a hard task to pull them off completely. He moved enough to touch his butt and scratch his nails on his skin. Will moved so he could remove his pants and at the same time Hannibal did the same with his own.

Will was on top of him again, in a flash. The kiss was intense and now they had their whole bodies to press against each other. Both of them were making sounds, but not too loud, at least for now. Hannibal moved his arm to the bedside table and opened the drawer, taking out some condoms and a bottle of lube.

It was in one of his visits to the pharmacy that he thought it was wise to buy them now that he and Will were living together. He took the bottle and opened it, while still kissing Will, and slick his fingers with the contained substance.

For a moment he thought who would be the one giving tonight and before he could stop himself, his fingers moved to Will's entrance. Will gasped as his finger entered him and closed his eyes. Hannibal made his entrance slowly but precise, moving his finger in and out carefully. He was eager to reach Will's most wanted spot.

He inserted another finger and aimed for his prostate. When a loud moan left Will's mouth, he knew he have reach it. Hannibal scissored his fingers inside Will and pressed them to the point that made him see stars every time. Will started to test the movements of his hips, moving back to feel Hannibal's fingers. He intensified the kiss a little again when he got some control over his body, when Hannibal pulled his fingers out.

"Wow. That was intense," Will spoke, smiling a bit at Hannibal.

"We haven't even started, Will," Hannibal replied, "Even though, it's been amazing until now." He bit Will on the shoulder with a lot of pressure, making the other grunts and gasp.

Will bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. He nodded and kissed Hannibal again, more gently this time. It was slow and passionate at the same time. Hannibal was intoxicated since this was all he ever wanted. He took one of the condoms, opened and carefully slid it on him. His fingers found the bottle again, coaxing his member with the lubricant. He did it slowly because he was concentrating on that marvelous kiss.

Will broke their kiss so he could sit on Hannibal's waist as the other held his cock in hand. The younger moved closer and slowly sat on his member. He gasped and moaned in pain as he gradually let the other completely inside. Will just sat, breathing deeply before moving, and he looked at Hannibal. The other was biting his bottom lip, hands grasped on Will's hips. They locked eyes and Will started to move with more confidence.

He hadn't do this before so he was getting used to have Hannibal settled inside him and at the same time move like a cowboy in a rodeo. Which was his intention. Will tested the waters, his entrance burning a little but it didn't stop him. He straightened his back and started to move up and down, biting his bottom lip, eyes locked on Hannibal's.

The older helped him move, wanting to thrust up but he knew Will wasn't ready and he wanted him to feel pleasure more than everything. When Will had found a nice rhythm he started to moan quietly each time he hit Hannibal's pelvis again.

"Is... ugh... this rhythm okay?" Will asked, not stopping his movements.

"It's beautiful, Will. Keep going," Hannibal answered, gripping his fingers more tightly around Will's hips.

And he did. With a little more time Will started to let go and move faster, starting a rough rhythm. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed through the walls, only muffled by the thunderstorm outside. Both of them were making louder sounds, really enjoying what they were doing. Soon, Will was basically jumping and impaling himself on Hannibal's cock. He threw his head back and tried to move even faster and harder.

"Hmm... yeah, come on," Hannibal spoke in a husky voice.

Hannibal started to push Will back to him and move him higher, then. Will found himself finally riding him with vigor and he loved it. He was almost screaming "yeha" as he realized he had never thought he would like this so much and he was now. Will was a moaning mess, fucking himself on Hannibal's member. After a few more moments of passionate sex Will came, all over Hannibal's chest.

With his release, Will's movements became slower until he had stopped. He was breathing so fast and he was seeying white stars. He managed to put his hands on either side of Hannibal's chest and kiss him on the lips tenderly before Hannibal changed positions, laying Will on the bed and tossing the used condom in the trash. He was still rock solid when he took himself in his hand and jerked a little as he moved closer to Will's face.

Will's heart was beating so fast when Hannibal approached him with his cock in hand and accelerated even more when he understood his intentions. Will opened his mouth to take Hannibal's cock inside. Hannibal gripped the headboard of the bed and started to fuck the precious mouth with intensity.

It was Hannibal's turn to throw his head back and move his hips as fast as he could. He bed again started to make sounds as he didn't stop, for a moment not even thinking if he was chocking Will. Which he was. The younger had tears in his eyes but was doing his best to give Hannibal his first blowjob. Rolling his tongue around the cock inside his mouth and making chocked sounds.

After a few more minutes Hannibal cried out loud and came hard in Will's mouth, gradually stopping his movements after riding his orgasm. He pulled out of Will's mouth and collapsed by his side. Both of them were breathing so fast, Will feeling his heart race, tasting the new flavor in his throat and tongue. He cuddled close to Hannibal, who embraced him, and they shared a kiss. A kiss that said above all things, together forever.


End file.
